Histoire
Histoire is a supporting protagonist in the Neptunia video game series. She is a powerful tome/fairy-like being that contacts Neptune through her head throughout the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game for both advice and help. She also assists the player by providing the tutorials. Histoire is often said to be one of the Gods of the series, possessing all of the world's knowledge and having the ability to reshape reality. Though she does have limitations herself, such as not being able to do much other then look up information unless given permission by others. This is a security measure put into place by the goddess who created her in order to ensure she and future goddesses could not go rogue and simply alter things as they saw fit. Histoire takes the role of the Oracle in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2., having saved Planeptune multiple times from decline. The people of Planeptune view her as a great leader. She is voiced by Mika Kanai in the Japanese version and Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Appearance As stated, Histoire is actually a book/tome. She/it is dark blue with golden bordering on the front cover with a big green gem in the center. As a fairy/human like being, she resembles a little girl with very light blond hair worn in curled pigtails and curled bangs going in both directions, along with long curled bangs that frame her face, reaching her chest. Her eyes are blue and she has fair-tan skin. Histoire wears a big purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold along the sections. She also has a small green tie. Her hat consist of a white segment and purple and gold bows on the sides. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, Histoire seems to have aged somewhat, growing just a bit taller and skinnier with longer hair. She has gained purple and blue, butterfly like wings, while her hat gains blue headphone like pieces over her ears. Her dress is mostly the same, but its more shapely and lighter themed in color, along with a bigger tie. Histoire also gained white above the knee stockings and purple and white shoes. It's been shown that when her hair is worn down, it is very curly and about stomach length. Her appearance changes yet again in Neptunia V, this time looking much younger and cute. She even has a cat bookmark on her tome. One could even say she looks somewhat infantile, much like how IF and Compa appear in the same game. Personality Histoire is a quiet girl with a sense of justice. She looks to be no older then Gust, but is very powerful and strong. She is also very knowledgeable, but it can take her days on end just to find the right information she needs. Usually Histore is happy or joyful, and often peppers her words with emoticons. She seems to lack a temper and has a very gentle voice, although in the Manga she does have just a bit of a temper, kicking out Neptune, Blanc, and Vert from their current living locations due to not taking their roles of Goddesses responsibly. She also loses her temper and lashes out at Neptune and Nepgear in the prologue chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia V after having tolerated both sisters' laziness for too long. In Mk2, Histoire seems to act like a more mature and serious person, possibly due to having aged up somewhat and being a bit more competent when it comes to doing things, though she still takes time to do them all, something that annoys IF and the other Guild Members greatly. She has also developed a guilt complex and blames herself for the capture of the CPUs. Trivia *Histoire is the first "fairy-like" being in the series until Neptunia V with the introduction of Croire. *In a recent popularity poll, Histoire has placed 11th place, beating Gust and losing to Rom. *Histoire is the only character to have had a redesign between the first two games. Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 ~ Skill Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SP & EXE Skills Exhibition Gallery Histoire2.png HDN_The_Animation_Histoire.png Histoire_VII.png HDNA-Histoire_Screaming.jpg External links Navigation Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Contradictory Category:Reality Warper Category:Deities Category:Possessed Object Category:Omniscient Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Supporters